1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detecting device, a position detecting system, and a controlling method of a position detecting device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a device detecting a manipulation position when input manipulation is performed, a device performing calibration in order to accurately detect a manipulation position is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-227600). The device disclosed in JP-A-2011-227600 performs automatic calibration by capturing an image displayed on the manipulation surface. In addition, it is possible to detect the manipulation position, and to perform the calibration by allowing a user to perform manipulation indicating a predetermined point on the manipulation surface.
As described above, various methods of executing calibration are known, and each method has advantages and disadvantages. For example, automatic calibration does not burden a user, but is easily influenced by outside light or the like, and thus is difficult to attain high accuracy. In addition, for example, when calibration of allowing the user to perform indication manipulation is performed, the manipulation is complicated, but the calibration is able to be performed with high accuracy. Thus, a suitable method of calibration varies according to usage conditions of a device or the like, and thus it is difficult to execute a method according to a user's intention.